


愛是什麼？（补What is love?）

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 短篇ABO世界观设定家庭教师湊攻✖️富家小姐瑜受严重ooc，高速🚗，偏渣攻贱受向不喜慎入





	愛是什麼？（补What is love?）

周子瑜在遇到湊崎紗夏之前，从未曾想到过自己竟然也可以做出这么大胆而又羞耻的举动。口腔里的性器还在不停涨大，那些细小凸起摩挲着她的舌面带给了她异常奇妙的快感。她费力地前后晃动着脑袋，试图把二人之间最紧密的结合吞入更深的地方，她想着自己这样做只是希望能够让眼前的人明白，她是有多么的爱她。

「小姐，您又做错了一道题呢」

头顶上方传来被钢笔轻轻敲击的微痛，周子瑜向后移动脑袋想要空出嘴巴来解释自己的失误，alpha却用左手掌拦住了她后退的企图，甚至还向前推了推，意思很是明显。

「没什么好解释的，做错就是做错哦，小姐还是专注当下的事吧」

她紧了紧环绕住那人腰臀的双臂，然后像是发泄自己不满情绪似的掐了一下手边的软肉，随即便听到那个好听的甜美声音再次响起。

「小姐是不满意什么呢？是嫌老师检查作业太慢还是觉得自己不应该……哈……」

omega一改刚才不痛不痒的轻舔，在湊崎即将脱口而出会令人更加羞耻的调侃前重重吮吸了一口嘴里的性器，腥黏的白浊当即从顶端那个小孔里渗出，全都流进了她的喉咙深处，她感觉自己被呛到了，些许难受袭来，却也总好过被那人锋利的口舌刺到。

alpha果然停下了话头，只是左手不停地按压催促着她的后脑勺，她闭上眼睛，将眼前粉嫩的性器含进自己嘴巴里更后更窄的通道处，愈发卖力地取悦起身前的人。

她的腰身开始随着嘴巴的动作而大幅度晃动起来，整个脸颊被撑得满满的，alpha大得过分的性器几乎被她全部吞了进去，此刻的周子瑜竟然觉得幸好自己嘴巴够大，才配得上湊崎那惊人的尺寸，念及此事，下身的小穴似乎又开始表达自己对主人嘴巴抢了自己食物的不满，明明不在发情期，还是轻而易举的湿透了，之前它填满自己空虚的回忆实在动人，omega忍不住在脑海中幻想出那一幕幕羞人的场景，它太想它了。

于是她对她的取悦空前强烈起来，无谓的矜持暂且全部丢掉，她忍着膝盖处微微泛起的钝痛全身心的进行着吞吐动作，柔软的毛发时不时地划过她的鼻尖侧脸，湊崎的一切都让周子瑜爱得发狂。

很快那个物件不再膨大，在她的嘴巴开始酸痛前，浓郁的乳白色液体终于被彻底释放而出，滚烫炽热，熟悉的味道，omega早已做好准备此刻便可以不再慌乱，周子瑜将口腔里湊崎射出的精液全数吞入了腹中。

alpha一下又一下地抚摸着她的脑袋，像是安慰奖赏自家最得宠的小宠物一样轻柔，周子瑜睁开眼睛，看到湊崎的性器上还沾有一些粘稠，她想都没想，又低下头凑过去用嘴巴开始善后清理。

「小姐……嗯……向来都是这么……哈……贴心呢」

即使是在后脑没有眼睛的情况下，她依旧感觉到了alpha在看着自己动作。刚刚发射完毕的枪筒还在微微颤抖，omega伸出舌头舔过湿滑的地方，临了又小心翼翼地含入那个小东西吞吐了一次，这才有些不好意思地拿过湊崎递来的纸巾擦拭干净，然后放好内裤拉上拉链抬起头看向湊崎。

「老师……舒服……吗」  
「当然呀，被跪在腿间的大小姐用嘴巴服务舒服的不得了呢」  
「嗯……老师喜欢……就好」

alpha说出的话总是会给周子瑜心里带来异样的感觉，她看着湊崎红润的嘴唇觉得自己实在口干舌燥得厉害，于是便悄无声息地咽了口口水，然后偏过头有些不知所措。下一秒她的下巴就被湊崎轻轻捏了起来，她从她琥珀色透亮的眼睛里看到了自己脸上的狼狈水渍，alpha再次放下笔拿起纸巾，体贴地帮她擦掉了那些独属于她的体液。

「好了，说正事，老师查完这些了，小姐这次有进步哦，只错了三道题，您转过来自己看看吧」

湊崎的双腿还是那样打开的状态，重新握回黑色钢笔的右手搭在书桌上，左手移到她肩头轻轻推了几下，却没有丝毫要起身的意思，仅仅是拖动着椅子后移出了一块小小的空地。周子瑜只得原地挪动自己已经酸麻起来的膝盖，转过身跪向了桌面。

「这个，说说吧，怎么回事」

确实不是她该犯的错误，面前鲜红的叉号过于刺眼，她羞愧地低下了头。

「对不起……老师，是我不小心看错了」  
「说过多少次了，做题就像做人，小姐做起事情来明明谨慎周到，怎么学习上就不能专心一点呢」

因为以前没有心思学习，再之后一做题就会想到老师，老师的严厉，老师的温柔，老师的言行举止，就没办法再专心了……可是这些话她根本没法说出口，它们只能呆在周子瑜心底见不得人的孤寂之地慢慢沉淀为对湊崎紗夏最深沉的爱意。

「我会努力的，对不起……老师」  
「手伸出来」  
「是」

她把左手举到身旁，以为湊崎又要责罚自己了。曾经挨过的手板还历历在目，严肃发怒的湊崎不留一丝情面，是真的很痛。于是她紧闭眼睛，不自觉地哆嗦了起来。

「诶，小姐这么想挨打吗」  
「不……不是……嗯……都听……老师的」  
「是让你伸右手啦，今天正确率有进步，改对就可以了」  
「啊……好的……谢谢老师」

周子瑜拿过湊崎手里握了很久的钢笔，带着湊崎体温的金属外壳瞬间将热量传递给她冰冷的右手，好暖和，她开始一笔一画在纸张上认真写下更正后的答案。

身后的人也同时动作起来，左手揉捏着她略微泛红的耳朵，右手摊平缓缓地从她上衣下摆里伸了进去，开始在她的光滑后背上抚摸滑动。酥麻难耐的感觉立刻从两处敏感部位上升至周子瑜的大脑，她难受极了，自己的腿心又涌出了水流，幸好她加快了手里的动作，在湊崎将右手探入裤中摸向她下身私处的时候，最后一个字堪堪落笔。

「啊……老…老师……好了」  
「嗯，我有看到，小姐还是很聪明的」

alpha的温软手掌覆上那片小小的林地摩挲着，周子瑜完全没了对身体的控制权，她的淫水毫无阻拦地就打湿了湊崎的那几根手指。

「小姐的穴口这么饥渴吗？还没开始就流出好多水啊」  
「哈……我……老…老师……」  
「嗯？」  
「我……啊……我」  
「小姐上边的嘴巴应该要像它一样诚实哦」  
「是…哈……我……想要……」  
「要什么，说清楚」  
「要……要老师……进来」  
「是这样吗？」  
「啊……哈……不…不是……呜呜呜呜……求求老师了……它很想小紗老师……」  
「哇，小姐还记得这个名字呢，真乖」

平时绝对不可能从周子瑜嘴里听到的羞耻语句就这么在湊崎刻意的撩拨下全都说了出来，还没进入正题她已经哭出了声，脑袋缩进自己臂弯里趴在桌子上一抽一抽的。

「呀，我还没做什么呢，子瑜你真是个小哭包」

alpha没办法，只好抽出手把她从地上扶起来，让她坐到自己右腿上，然后一手揽着她的腰一手伸过去给她擦眼泪。

「小姐不许哭了，再哭把别人招来以为我怎么欺负你了会辞退紗夏的」  
「哼……老师……就是……欺负我了」  
「诶……那你还要不要继续啊」  
「当然……要……我都已经……哭了……」  
「好啦，小姐刚才又何必多此一举还给老师穿好裤子呢，笨蛋」  
「我……」  
「戴上这个免得被别人听到，趴上去吧」

湊崎手里拿着不知道从哪里找出来的口球伸到周子瑜嘴边熟练地给她装好，然后解开裤头，刚刚才释放过的性器此刻又昂扬挺立着，omega踩在地上有些发软，她其实很不喜欢嘴里的塑料道具，不仅是它会让自己变得更加淫荡的原因，最重要的是被封住嘴后湊崎从来不会吻上她的唇，这种待遇会让她不安又痛苦，可是她明白湊崎的顾虑，所以也只能听从，毕竟她承受不起被发现后失去湊崎的后果，她在看到alpha半勃起的粗壮后不争气地从嘴角滑落出了口涎，太羞耻了，她甚至在想，下次要不要去酒店那种地方，只有她们两个人，随心所欲，可以不受约束，这是年轻的富家小姐唯一会强烈渴望自由的时候。可惜当下的她毫无办法，只能颤颤巍巍地转身趴到书桌上，身后的湊崎粗鲁地拽下了她的裤子，然后扶着性器顶了进去，小紗老师怎么会这么大啊，又不在发情期，哪怕有之前手指的稍稍进入和液体的润滑，依旧撑得难受，当然同样被撑得难受的还有她的嘴巴，口球压得整条舌头无法动弹，于是连最简单的吞咽动作她都做不到，口水从她闭合不了被迫张大的嘴边全部流到了桌面上。

湊崎揽着她的腰身一下又一下地沉沉撞击着，身下的性器就像冲锋的号角般满怀激情与活力，很快它就深入到周子瑜的小穴深处，四周的穴肉期盼已久，此刻全部环绕了上来，它们亲吻相拥着彼此，仿佛是热烈重逢的挚友那般幸福快乐。她无法克制地晃动起自己纤瘦的腰肢来配合着alpha的抽插动作，硬挺的性器踩着节奏顶上她柔软的宫口嫩肉，omega的上半身被紧紧抵在书桌上，她已经挺立起来的胸部被坚硬的木头硌得生疼，好痛，于是她抬起身子想要缓解，却被身后的人误以为她是在逃离，湊崎扬手拍了一掌她的屁股，喘着粗气的声音即刻传来。

「呀，别动，找死啊你」  
「……呜……呜呜呜呜……」

心里好难受，其他人的交欢也是这样的吗，周子瑜不太清楚，突如其来的家庭教师是她人生中的第一个性爱对象，明明不够温柔，她却还是无法自拔地深深爱上了她，不知道是酸楚的情绪，还是被alpha操得过于舒服，很快她就在羞耻的后入姿势里流出了生理盐水，那些泪珠滑落进她的口腔里，一片苦涩。

湊崎在即将顶开宫口的瞬间达到了顶峰，她即刻抽出自己的性器，顶端小孔射出的蓬勃精液就这样生生错过了最该停留的温暖容器，全都喷溅到了周子瑜雪白的臀峰上。

「呜呜呜……不在……发情期……呜呜……老师……可以射进来的……」

她也高潮了，大量的体液从身体深处涌现出来，还没来得及释放完毕就失去了它们最想要浇灌温暖的对象，甬道还在抽搐，她却急不可耐地自己摘掉口球开始表达意愿。

「呀……笨蛋啊，万一有了小小姐紗夏就要死定了，小姐不知道合约里有一整张纸都是不许我和您搞暧昧吗，违约被逮到的话紗夏会赔得倾家荡产的」

虽然我也没有什么家产。这句话湊崎并未说出口，只是悄悄地补在了自己心底。

「不……不会的……我可以……喝避孕药」  
「八嘎！！！我……老师再教你一课，以后无论如何都绝对不要为没有永久标记自己的alpha生出喝下那些药物的念头」

真正爱你的人是不会控制不住自己的欲望而忍心伤害你的。

周子瑜知道她真的生气了，连母语都脱口而出，湊崎那么暴怒的语气她还是第一次听到，啪的一声脆响，身后的人狠狠地打在了她的右臀肉上，火辣辣得疼，可是感觉好委屈……

「呜呜呜……我……想要……求求……老师……呜呜……真的……子瑜求老师大人了……」

湊崎从来没有射进去过，无论是在什么时候什么地点什么情况下，她都会在即将喷涌而出的瞬间将自己的腺体抽离周子瑜身体深处，于是年轻的omega便一次都没有体验过成结的快感，可生来天性就无比渴望着能与alpha紧密结合的omega怎么可能忍受住这种痛苦，所以每次她都会不顾礼义廉耻地苦苦央求湊崎射入，可惜alpha却总是那么的倔强无情。

「不可以」

她终于痛哭起来，下一刻湊崎伸手捂住了她的嘴巴，她感觉到后背的衣服被撩起，湿滑的液体开始随着那人右手里的动作从臀部移至上方，她后知后觉地明白了湊崎此刻是在用还在往外冒粘稠的柔软性器在自己腰窝附近写字。

「老……老师……写了……什么」

没有听到回答。

身后的人不再动作，她听到了湊崎脚步离开的声音，转头一看alpha大剌剌地光着下半身走去了浴室，还说着，诶，不小心又弄脏了，麻烦小姐了，她低头看去，湊崎沾了湿痕的内裤外裤果然堆积在自己脚边的地上，omega似是早已习惯如此，吸着鼻子提起自己脚腕处皱成一堆的裤子，然后拿起纸巾开始擦拭桌面上自己流出的大片水渍，又蹲下身找寻着湊崎偶尔滴落喷溅到地面柜面的暧昧液体，收拾完毕后她捧起那人脱在地上的衣物，团成一团放进了柜子里等着之后自己亲手清洗干净，等周子瑜忙完这一切了她才想起自己后背上的字，她赶紧跑去穿衣镜前掀开衣服下摆，湊崎的体液却早已渗进了布料深处，什么都看不清了，她再也见不到了那几个字。

【ツウィ】

湊崎紗夏到底喜欢自己吗？  
周子瑜不知道。


End file.
